


welcome home

by theafterimages



Category: GOT7, VIXX, 룸메이트 | Roommate (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuk is one of the new cast members for season three of Roommate, and no one is more excited about it than Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hushboys (taemin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/gifts).



> Originally written for E's birthday and posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/13408.html). Thank you to K for betaing!

Sanghyuk has seen episodes of Roommate here and there, but it's one thing to just watch the show and another to step foot inside the house for the first time, knowing that for the next few months he'll be living here whenever his schedule permits.

This season all the new cast members have been told to come right to the house. Sanghyuk is welcomed inside by Gukjoo; even though he’s not close to her, seeing a familiar face is comforting right now. While he has done plenty of variety shows before, this is the first one he’s doing without another VIXX member by his side. He’s been looking forward to getting an opportunity like this, but his stomach’s still in knots.

“You’re the first one here,” she tells him, reaching past him to get some of the bags he’s brought to the door. “The first new family member, anyway. A few of the others are-”

As if on cue, Sanghyuk hears Jackson yell, “Noona? Who is it?” 

“Come see!” she calls back, laughing, but when she looks up at Sanghyuk her gaze is thoughtful. Sanghyuk remembers how close she and Jackson are, and wonders just what Jackson’s told her. “You guys know each other already, right?”

“Yes, from Hitmaker,” Sanghyuk confirms, trying to sound nonchalant, and forces himself to hold her gaze. 

Gukjoo doesn’t have time to ask any more questions, since that’s what Jackson comes running to the door. Sanghyuk doesn't miss how Jackson's eyes light up at the sight of him, and Jackson doesn't miss the chance to play it up for the camera. 

"Hyukddi!" he yells, throwing himself at Sanghyuk for a bear hug, one that Sanghyuk happily returns, both of them jumping up and down as befits reunited “group” members.

Sanghyuk can feel himself unwinding as Jackson steers him through the house, introducing him to everyone he hasn’t met yet and reintroducing him to the people he has. His hand is warm and secure around Sanghyuk’s wrist all the while. Skinship has never been Sanghyuk’s strong point, and he’s still not comfortable with it with most people, but Jackson has always been an exception. Maybe because it comes so naturally to him that it can’t help but feel natural to Sanghyuk, too.

"Hey, now _Hyuk_ is the maknae-” Jackson begins, wide-eyed with the realization.

"Jackson, you'll always be one of our maknaes, too," Seho assures him.

"No, it's Hyuk!" Jackson says indignantly.

"But I don't have any aegyo, hyung," Sanghyuk chimes in. 

"You have lots of aegyo! Come here!" Jackson pulls him bodily toward one of the cameras, Sanghyuk laughing. "Look, show them your face. You just have natural aegyo, okay-”

"No I don’t, hyung," Sanghyuk protests, laughing even more, though he doesn’t even think about struggling to get free the way from the warm hand Jackson cups under his face, angling it toward the camera to show off whatever it is he has in mind. "You're cuter than me."

"I'm not cute, I'm wild and sexy!"

"Look at that, you’re so cute, hyung," Sanghyuk teases, looking to Gukjoo for backup.

“Do some aegyo!” Gukjoo chimes in, beaming when Jackson immediately protests. “We want to see your gwiyomi player!”

“But noona, I really don’t have aegyo!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once Jackson and Gukjoo seem to have decided that they’ve given the producers enough material, Jackson steers Sanghyuk away. “House tour: Big Byung edition!” he announces.

Their first stop is in one of the bedrooms, Jackson opening the door and beckoning him in with a flourish.

“This was your room before, right, hyung?” Sanghyuk asks, glancing around once they’re inside. It’s a small space, and there’s a strange smell to the air. The walls are plain white now, but he can still envision the mural that Jackson and Kangjoon had added back when it had been their room.

“Yeah, mine and Kangjoon hyung’s!” Jackson confirms. His arm slips from around Sanghyuk’s waist, but before Sanghyuk can feel bereft Jackson takes his hand again, swinging them back and forth. “Maybe this time all three of us can share.”

“As long as it’s not this one,” Sanghyuk says, making a face. “What’s that smell?”

Jackson waves the question away. “You haven’t even seen all of it yet! Come on, here’s the bathroom-” Jackson tugs him through the nearby space, sliding the door shut behind them.

As soon as Jackson closes the door behind them, prattling on about the importance of turning off his mic while he’s using the bathroom—Sanghyuk can all but hear the laugh track overlay—he’s on Sanghyuk, rambling forgotten, pinning him back against the counter and kissing him like they haven’t seen each other in months instead of the two weeks it’s actually been. 

"Make sure you turn off your mic," Jackson pulls away long enough to get out, and Sanghyuk hurries to obey.

"What about you?" he asks after a beat.

"Oh, right!" 

Sanghyuk bursts out laughing and Jackson follows suit, switching his mic off, then pulls Sanghyuk’s head back down for another enthusiastic kiss.

It’s just as well they turned the mics off, because nothing about this is quiet, between Jackson’s satisfied sigh and the rustle of fabric as they press against each other. Jackson’s hands feel like they’re everywhere at once, relearning Sanghyuk’s body before he ends up with one curled securely around the back of Sanghyuk’s neck, the other palming him through his jeans. If Jackson’s at all familiar with the idea of taking his time, Sanghyuk has yet to see any sign of it; not that he’s complaining.

Sanghyuk isn’t the first VIXX member to hook up with another idol. (“Don’t worry, Hyogi, your turn will come,” Wonshik had told him after getting back from a ‘friendly’ visit to EXO’s dorm with Jaehwan. Sanghyuk had done his best to laugh the reassurance off, though he’d spent longer than he’d like to admit that night staring at Wonshik’s back and thinking about the many idols he’d met and the ones he hadn’t yet, and wondering.) All idols are good at covering for each other, and Jackson being Jackson makes things easier in a lot of ways. None of the fans thought twice about any of the skinship he did with Sanghyuk on Hitmaker, just like Sanghyuk’s sure they won’t think much of the two of them on Roommate, because Jackson’s like that with everyone. It’s one of the things Sanghyuk likes about Jackson.

Sanghyuk’s eyes slip shut as he rocks down against Jackson’s hand with a muffled whimper. There are a lot of things he likes about Jackson.

“Fuck, I want to blow you,” Jackson admits raggedly, nuzzling Sanghyuk’s collarbone like it’s a substitute for biting down. Sanghyuk can feel his cock pulse at the words, where Jackson is cupping him through his jeans; judging by the way Jackson presses down harder he felt it, too.

“Do we have time?” Sanghyuk asks.

“No,” Jackson admits. “Later, okay?”

“I’m holding you to that.”

“You can,” he says, beaming at him like he’s happier about Sanghyuk being there than Sanghyuk himself is, and Sanghyuk has to kiss him again.


End file.
